hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecuador
Ecuador is now canon character for the anime and manga series, Hetalia: Axis Powers. His human name is Esteban Madalena Fernandez Romero. Born the 24th of May, he is the third eldest of the New Granada siblings. Description 'Appearance' Ecuador has short wavy dark chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He is most often seen wearing a navy white blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a blue or red short/small ruana, blue skinny jeans or grey jeans, and a pair of black/brown leather boots. He is most of the time seen with a hat as well. Ecuador's choice of uniform is a aqua reef light blue ruana, a white v neck shirt, brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown tall or short boots with rounded white cuffs. 'Personality and Interests' Being the middle child, Ecuador hates to be ignored and will often act out by behaving badly or being loud. Despite his love of attention and compliments, Ecuador has difficulties expressing himself so he often lashes out at those he cares for. he also has very little patience and a quite low boredom threshold, so he tends to abandon tasks he finds tedious, such as chores, despite this he is still very studious and when he sets his mind to something almost nothing can deter him. He also can tend to be very rebellious. Ecuador loves music and spends a majority of his time out at festivals where there is singing and dancing. Though he is a great cook, he hates taking the time to cook, but very much enjoys sampling new and exotic cuisine and will often be found eating something he had his big brother, Spain, make for him and there is nothing he loves more than chocolate ice cream, and some cola. He loves literature and other artistic pursuits, and he is well known for her traditional style paintings. He loves to play football (soccer), and is quite good, as well as tennis and basketball, he sometimes sings and dance if the rhythm for him is right. Ever since not making the FIFA World Cup finals in 2010, Ecuador has taken as much time as possible to practice for the 2014 finals. He has recently reached his highest position ever, number twelve in ranking, in touching distance of the top ten, where his continental rivals, Argentina and Colombia, currently reside. Though he would never admit it, he is a closet fan of both rugby and bullfighting. Even though he loves all these activities, his favorite thing to do is to study the rare and beautiful flora and fauna of his country. His biggest kept secret is his extreme interest in and love for pirates. He has always had an affinity for adventure and finds their lifestyle to have been both fascinating and exhilarating. The only one to ever know of his secret fixation on them is Spain and when he found out Ecuador only denied it. 'Relationships' Gran Colombia Gran Colombia is Ecuadors mother, Gran Colombia is half incan half spanish and half south american, Ecuador, Panama, Venuzula, and Columbia, are half spanish, half south American, Ecuador always looked up to his mother and father although he never showed it, and still whishes they were still here to teach him so Ecuador can expand his land New Granada ' New Granada was Ecuador's father, Gran Columbia taught Columbia and Venezuela the works of a woman, while New Granada taught Ecuador, however he didn't listen much, because he was rebellious and mostly spent time with Gran Columbia and argue with her, he whishes he has spent more time and listen more, cause if he did he would've been one of the greatest nations. 'Spain When they were very young Spain took Ecuador and his siblings in and raised them as their big brother figure. He spend some time with Ecuador throughout the years as Ecuador got older. Ecuador, despite hating being controlled, immediately loved having a goofy big brother to dote on him. Even though Spain paid very much of his time with him, Ecuador couldn't stand it when he spent time with anyone else. Soon as Ecuador got older Big Brother España, as he often referred to him, began to spend less and less time with him, in an effort to get his attention he began to rebel, but when that failed to get him anything aside from a punishment, in an attempt to rationalize with himself, he said he didn't need him and could take care of himself, so he decided he would become independent. Despite the grudge he held against him for quite a while, Ecuador eventually warmed back up to his older brother and is often seen hanging around him. When spending time with him he will often say things about how he is doing fine on his own and that he doesn't need him, but will run to him for comfort constantly and is always asking him to play him a song on his guitar to make him feel better. 'Colombia' The relationship between Ecuador and Colombia has always been a rocky one and the two of them are known for their many disputes. Many of these disputes end in them not even acknowledging each other's presence for sometime afterwards. They never stay on good terms for very long, because one of them always begins to antagonize the other. They still get along but Colombia easily gets mad at Ecaudor. Venezuela, Ecuador, and, her have been the three twins. 'Venezuela' Ecuador has always gotten along with Venezuela, very well. The two have been very close ever since Spain took them in and have only grown closer since. Ecuador always enjoys spending time with Venezuela and the two almost never disagree. although he doesn't hang out with her that much, Venezuela has gotten corrupted, she has gotten addicted in gambling. 'Panama' 'Peru' Ecuador and Peru had initially been very close, but after a small conflict the two spoke to each other less. Even though he tends to tease Peru with his seniority as the older sibling, Ecuador is still quite attached to Peru and will grow very defensive if his younger sibling is ever threatened. Ecuador still has the pendant Peru made for him when they were younger, and treats it as one of his most treasured possessions. Tho the relationship still has been rough, whenever each pass by they don't speak, and Ecuador has started to get a hatred at peru, but spain calms him down and tells him why hes acting this way. 'England' Ecuador and England get on wonderfully and can spend hours upon hours simply chatting about the things they have in common, despite this they will randomly start arguing over insignificant details and though these arguments never last long, because the two of them experience trouble communticating with others and are so obstinate.. They share similar tastes in literature and music, and even though most people are repelled by it, Ecuador doesn't find anything wrong with England's cooking and in fact enjoys when he cooks. Due to Ecuador's strong belief in magic, spirits, fairies, and various other fantasy-related creatures and her capabilities to see and communicate with these creatures as well as preform some magic himself, the two of them are always going on about their magical friends and different incantations. 'Sealand' Ecuador had once met Sealand at a world meeting and ever since then the two have grown extremely close and despite the opinions of her fellow nations, Ecuador sees Sealand as one of his best friends (other than china). The two of them spend time together doing anything from pulling pranks and playing video games to cooking and taking naps together. Ecuador can almost be like an older sibling to Sealand in the respect that he can be overprotective and that he tends to grow very irritated when anyone is threatens Sealand or is even just rude to him. Ecuador even wants to recognize him as a sovereign nation, but his boss is opposed to the idea. Even so, he promises Sealand that once he's finally recognized he'll be the first to be his ally. 'China' Ecuador absolutely adores spending time with China and they have become best friends. Because China finds him so funny, and Ecuador loves all of the attention he provides him with. They spend a lot of time together and work together in advances in trade and economics, science and technology,military tacticts in fighting, and culture and education. They are both very supportive of each other and are always providing each other with things they need. 'India' Although they've only recently become acquainted, India is one of Ecuador's closest friends. They are always striking new partnerships and spending time together. Whether they're doing business or simply hanging out, they always manage to have a great deal of fun. 'Australia' Australia and Ecuador share a fairly close relationship. They have been known to bond over their shared love of interesting wildlife. They will often go out on hikes to observe each other's rare flora and fauna, as well as play a few games of rugby together. 'United States of America' USA and Ecuador have a close friendship based on their similar mutual interests in politics. They have worked together on many things such as; combating cannabis and cocaine, building trade, investments, fostering Ecuador's economic development, and doing business with each other. USA also loves to tour Ecuador's home and Ecuador is always happy to show off. 'France' They are quite good friends. France had met Ecuador when he was young, through hanging out with Spain. Ever since they had met France has been quite protective over him and treats him like his own younger brother. He pretends to get very irritated that he is friends with England, but when England's not around, France constantly goes on and on about how cute of a gay couple they would be. Vietnam Vietnam and Ecuador have been very good friends, as the two like each others food. Ecuador tends to tease her since Ecuador is taller than her, Sometimes Ecuador goes to far and Vietnam just gets mad and either slaps him with her hand or paddle. Vietnam knows Ecuador doesn't mean it but still is pretty mad, Ecuador apologizes after but sometimes she doesn't talk to him until Ecuador really shows it. Like china, Vietnam thinks Ecuador is funny, she mostly thinks its funny when Ecuador trys to show off of how cool he is but fails. Vietnam loves and adores Ecuador's turtle, Galapagos, and how he always is clumsy and bites Ecuador's hair when hes not looking. Ecuador kinda has a crush on Vietnam, Ecuador has only told Venezuela about his crush, he decides not to tell her how he feels about her because he knows Thailand has a crush on her too, and sometimes gets jealous when he sees Thailand teases or flirts with Vietnam. Galapagos islands Brittan gave a pet turtle along with a girl Ecuador was willing to adopt. he named them Galapagos and Galapagos islands. Galapagos islands has always been there for Ecuador when he was sad, and was his first best friend, till china came and stole his title, but Ecuador still loves him and he over protects him the most then with anybody, The only time Ecuador hates Galapagos is when he jumps on him and bites his hair, Galapagos even tends to do it when he is asleep, but Ecuador is to tired to get him off, but with all the bites Galapagos gives him, Ecuador still loves him, Ecuador is still confused of how Galapagos walks like other country's, hes not slow but at the normal speed for humans. Galapogos Galapagos is Ecuador's adopted sister after Brittan gave to Ecuador, shes about 10-11 ish and Ecuador likes to have her around, she mostly takes care of Galapagos islands when Ecuador is doing something, she is also often the coast guard of Ecuador, Galapagos will always make Ecuador feel like hes the big brother, and Ecuador appreciates that. Philippines the Philippines was Ecuador's cousin, back in the Spanish empire, along with morocco and equatorial Guiana, and the ones from Latin north America, (Italy is his distant cousin), they had a good friendship, and Ecuador understands why she hates Spain and whishes that she never talked to him again. When he and his cousins, brothers and sisters where little, and Spain still had his empire, Spain would sent them to play together. Morocco Ecuador's African cousin, morocco, was a good friend to have, although morocco is also mad at Spain because some of Spain's territory is in his land, Ecuador calms him down and tells him how crazy Spain is, morocco is Ecuador's favorite cousin. Category:Hetalia Category:South America Category:Male Characters Category:Latin America Category:Canon-Character